Devil: Innocence
by Hero To No One
Summary: Slight AU: One of three stories to be made. Vergil thought to be lost in the demon world is back in the human world, but for what purpose? Only time will tell as he fights hordes of demons and a demon prince.
1. Vergil Sparda

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of this series if I did I'd be rich.

A/N: better summary at the bottom of the page.

Chapter 1

Vergil Sparda

The night air cool and calm in a time of chaos in a world filled with humans. To add on to the chaos there were demons that attacked this world. A figure in the night was staggering in a forest and nearby was small town. He was trying to reach that town to get some rest at an inn. He had won a battle, but at a high price. He was losing blood fast staining his elegant royal blue Victorian long coat.

The blood in his veins should have started the healing process, but then he had to remember only being half demon it take a bit more time for the kind of wound he had. He had been hit by a powerful blast from the demon prince and barely managed to escape with his extraordinary speed. Time seemed to stop at this moment as he slowly felt himself fading into a world of complete darkness.

His white hair once slicked back into spikes had come down as he collapsed on the ground falling forward. He started remembering the past, the life he seemed like he would lose any moment from now. The images of his mother, father, and even his little twin brother flashed before him. He knew his father for a short time, but it was worth the image flash to seem him again. Yet at the same time angry with himself for not living up to his father's name.

The smiling face of his mother was a sight for sore eyes. It made him happy on the inside, but something he wouldn't show on the outside. Then there was his twin brother's face that he saw. He remembered every fight he's had with his twin from when they were young. Back than they didn't try to kill each other, but as adult's…they were determined to kill one another. It was his fault actually pushing his twin that far, but he wanted to be remembered in history.

He wanted to be his father and more than his father's legend. But look at him now beaten and lying on the cold ground dying slowly. Though he had to wonder how he had been pushed from the demon world back into the human world. Maybe it was fate and for once being on his side.

He didn't even know what part of the world he was in. The most he could gather he was in the northern hemisphere. But what country was he in was the question. There it was again the darkness this time he couldn't help, but fall asleep. A well deserved rest for a misunderstood hero.

There was a rustle in the bushes and a little girl at most eleven years old had come out. She had been gathering some medical herbs and food for the town's pharmacy. 'I'm glad this forest doesn't have any wild animals in it.' She thought to herself. She was walking around the moonlit forest and smiled. It was the simpler things in life that made people happy.

She had her basket in hand and was starting to head back to town. She was walking when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head and saw what it was she dropped the basket and ran over to the still body laying on the ground with a pool of blood around him. She turned his body over to get him onto his back and ran back to grab the herbs.

She knelt down and started working a way to get his vest and coat off. It took her a bit of time, but she had managed. She looked at the body there were many marks on it. Stab wounds, burn wounds, and several others, but the one that stood out the most was the wound around his heart. She hadn't seen anything like it before. She had to hurry and started treating him.

She may have been eleven, but she knew enough about medical work to do this after all the small town she lived in has been in a war against the monarchy that had been growing recently. After she had finished up she neatly folded the man's clothes and laid the coat on top of the body as a blanket. She stood up and grabbed her basket heading back to town.

'I'll have to come back and check on him a bit later.' She thought to herself. For some reason she couldn't stop the feeling that she had missed something while examining him. 'Once he gets the strength I'll bring him to town.' She thought while nodding. The walk to town from the forest was quite far actually.

She went straight to the pharmacy and gave the medical herbs to the pharmacist to make into medicine. "What's wrong you seem a bit pale?" The pharmacist asked. "It's nothing Mr. Dralner." She replied. "Really, well you should head home and get some sleep. Be careful on the way we've gotten some visitors while you were a way." Dralner said.

She smiled and nodded and patted her skirt walking out of the door. She couldn't help but think about that man in the forest. After thinking about it now she admitted he looked very handsome. 'Too bad he's older than me.' She thought in her head. 'He looked like he was nineteen maybe twenty years old.' She thought in her head. 'But those wounds still bother me. How is he still breathing with all those wounds? He should be dead.' She finished her train of thought

She arrived home glad that nothing happened on the way and went to her room. She always had a sad look in her eyes when she went into her house. Her parents they were gone and she was alone in that place. She wept every night thinking about them it was all she could do until she stopped mourning over them. That would take some time though after all she was only eleven.

She wept and finally cried herself asleep only able to have a dream of her past.

* * *

The night had slowly faded as the sun had started to rise. The light was what woke him up. He slowly sat up and looked at his body and was surprised to see his wounds being bandaged. He sat against a rock and looked up at the sunlight filtering through the leaves. "I survived, but who helped me?" He asked no one in particular.

"I have no choice, but to stay here still. I haven't fully recovered." He said to himself and held on to his katana just in case. He sighed and a bit as he slicked his hair back into his original hairstyle. After he did that his stomach growled a little bit. He simply ignored it paying no attention to it.

He heard a rustle in the bushes and looked over in that direction. He didn't feel a killing aura coming from it and stayed calm. Out came a little girl about 4'11" in height. 'A child…' he thought and laughed inside a bit. It was the same girl that had done what she could for him. She had a jubilant smile on her face that beamed.

"Good your awake. You know I was surprised to find a body last night." She started and noticed the piercing ice-cold blue eyes. She froze in place especially after she heard him speak. "So you're the one that saved me. You have my gratitude, however…" he trailed while standing up and staggering a little bit to put his vest on. "Don't tell anyone I'm here." He finished and sat back down.

She simply nodded and he noticed the basket she was carrying. "Oh right this." She said quickly and placed it in front of him. "I thought you'd be hungry so I made this for you." She said as she watched him take a sandwich and eating it. They sat in silence and she couldn't figure out a good line to start a conversation.

"You should go back to your town wouldn't want anyone worrying about you." He said and lay down to look at the sky. "Thanks for the food" he added and her a small squeal of happiness. She nodded and headed back to the town afterwards. She stopped midway and looked back a bit.

Something was out of place he was able to walk even though heavily wounded. 'I wonder what in the world is he. Being able to stand from something like that and to walk no less.' She thought and started back for her village. 'Could it be that he's a demon?' she asked herself. She wouldn't be surprised considering demons had been appearing lately especially during their war.

'But he looks human and normally a demon or devil's shadow cast's the appearance of the real being I didn't see it.' She thought and shook her head. "I'm thinking about it too much." She said to herself. In the village she played with the other kids and had her fun while thinking about that man.

* * *

It was nighttime again and she couldn't sleep. She heard a knock on her door and she got up to answer it. "Irene open up it's a raid we have to get out of here fast!" a voice said desperately from the other side. Her eyes widened and opened the door immediately to be dragged out of her home. Several demons were ravaging the town. The people were fighting back the best they could while the women and children fled to safety. Dralner held onto her hand tightly making sure not to let go of her.

On the outskirts of the village and near the edge of the forest stood the man in the blue Victorian long coat. He had a smirk on his face and started walking towards the burning village. He had recovered about eighty-five percent of his strength. In this case for those Hell Pride's it would be enough.

He walked casually into the burning village and saw that same girl coming from the opposite direction. She looked up surprised to see him there she stopped Dralner and looked up at the man in the blue coat. Dralner knew whom it was just feeling the presence was enough to distinguish who that person was. "You're…" Dralner started, but was stopped. "It doesn't matter." The man in the blue coat said and walked into the burning village his father's keepsake sword the Yamato in his left hand sheathed.

Irene was curious now seeing the reaction from the pharmacist. "Who is he Mr. Dralner?" she asked. "If I'm not mistaken he's one of the descendants of the great demon Sparda." Dranler answered. Irene's eyes widened at the words that left the pharmacists mouth. Everyone knew the legend of Sparda and of the woman who gave birth to his twin sons. She couldn't believe it was he really the descendant of such a legend.

The demons in the village instantly felt the presence of half human half devil and went in the direction they felt that presence. The demons were right looking at the half devil. They started to attack the half devil with all that they could. He stood in the middle calm as the demons came for him.

He knocked a few attacks away with the sheathe of his sword and used Iaido to take the demons down in one swift motion. He slowly started sheathing his sword as more came. This time Phantom Blades started encircling his body in one of his many formations for them. They shot into the demons and pinned them to the walls of nearby houses.

Hell Pride's continued to appear and he gladly accepted it. Using his speed he got away from their grasps and stood in an Iaido stance and started his Judgment Cut technique as a dimensional orb of slashes tore apart the demons. The man swiftly stabbed the demon approaching behind him, but there was more to it.

After he started sheathing his katana slowly the demon stopped moving. As soon as it clicked into the sheathe the demon behind him exploded into several pieces. He looked at the destruction and the mass of sand around which made the demons. Though there were a few demon corpses left.

The villagers looked on at the fight and were awe stricken seeing how the warrior fought. It was something they couldn't look away from. The people in the town knew that sword he was wielding they knew it well. To see a son of Sparda battling was a sight to see. It was almost like a repeat of the past through their eyes. He had finished things up only to meet a Hell Vanguard in front of him.

He could only smirk looking at it. He rushed forward doing a multiple slash attack then going into a four hit combo consisting of two attack with the sheathe and drawing the sword attacking up and swinging down for the attack. He sheathed his sword again and started walking around the Hell Vanguard.

The Hell Vanguard disappeared and reappeared doing a mill attack with its scythe. It was blocked easily by the sheathe while he kicked the Vanguards leg making it turn upside down. From there he drew his sword and slashed it in half. He didn't like Vanguards they also liked to disappear and reappear.

After sheathing his sword he started walking away through the burning village. He felt something grab his coat and looked back. It was the little girl from earlier. "We're even now." He said to her. He stood there with her behind him. For some reason he couldn't walk forward.

The towns' people had quelled the fire and stood behind them a good twenty yards. "Will you lend us your strength to fight against Mundus?" she asked almost pleading. His eyes grew a bit wide and he smirked. "So this is where he is, fate isn't so kind after all." He said.

Everyone was puzzled to hear him say that. He slightly turned to look at them and sighed slightly. "I'll stay, but get this through your heads now I'm only staying so I can fight the prince of darkness." He said. "My name is Irene. What's yours?" Irene asked him letting his coat go.

"Vergil." He said as he turned to look at her. "Would you like to stay with me? I mean you will need a place to stay after all." She said. He simply nodded and followed her. The town's people looked on and started talking. "We should be able to win now." Dralner said and everyone agreed.

"I wonder if he will live up to his father's legend?" Dralner asked no one in particular.

* * *

Author: Hope you liked it so far please review. Not sure if I'll put another chapter up soon depends on the reviews I guess. For a better summary I'll say it now. This is slightly A/U after all I'm changing his fate for now. The other books I will do are simple the next one will just be a novelized version of DMC3 which will be the prequel to this. The one after that will be the sequel to this story. This basically deals with Vergil against Mundus and the other characters will appear such as Dante and Lady. Okay so now for that bit for a better summary.

After his battle with Dante, Vergil fell into the demon world of his own accord, but he's back in the human world, but for what purpose. Only time will tell as this devil's ice-cold heart will start to melt with the help of a little girl. What is he truly fighting for and why? It shall be revealed in do time, but for now let's look on as his new journey starts.


	2. Purity

A/N: thanks for the positive feedback and the grammar and some misspelled words are because of this crappy keyboard it's either too sensitive or not sensitive enough. Oh and normally it would look longer, if the site didn't stretch my sentences out.

Chapter 2

Purity

It was the next day after the events of last night. Vergil was looking at the sky still wondering how he got back to this world. The other thing that made him wonder was this town. They knew the legend of Sparda and believed in it, but why? He would have to wonder about that later, right now on the other hand he should go back to sleep.

Well if he could he would have so he could finish his recovery. 'This girl…' Vergil thought looking at Irene. He forgot when, but during the night Irene came into his room. Vergil had dismissed it as a child worrying over a wounded person. He fell asleep right after that and now here he was.

She was sleeping right next to him and he was wondering what he could do. "Mother…Father…" Irene muttered in her deep slumber. Vergil's eyes widened a little bit hearing those words. 'Could it be that…now that I think about it I haven't seen her parents around. With the demons that have shown up and from what people have said I wouldn't be surprised.' Vergil thought keeping his ever-present cold stare on his face.

In and odd way he saw himself in the past while looking at her. 'Has it really been that long since I last visited her grave?' Vergil asked himself in thought. 'It's something I shouldn't worry about right now.' Vergil thought to himself. Over in his mind he replayed what had happened in the path to the demon world, the final fight between brothers that would never leave his mind.

Falling into what was eternal darkness only to come back to the light. What did happen? How was it possible for him to come back at all? 'It must be some divine power or someone wants to toy with me.' Vergil gave it his last thought getting out of the bed quietly. He looked down at the girl that had helped him and continued to wonder.

About what he didn't know, just that he should keep an open mind just in case. He pulled the blanket over her and walked outside neglecting to put his long coat on. He was wearing everything else except the coat. The amulet that could only belong to a son of Sparda hung loosely around his neck. At least in this case half of the whole amulet.

Vergil looked at the twilight of the rising sun and sighed somewhat. 'I never thought that I'd see this sight ever again.' Vergil thought to himself. Life was strange in many ways and right now in this case his life took an odd turn. "It was do or die when I was there." Vergil said to no one in particular. He thought back in the chamber of fallen heroes when Mundus had first appeared.

He charged onward, but the rest after that was a blur to him. All he really remembered was waking up in the middle of nowhere. Only with his sense of direction did he start traveling with the wounds he had. He was healed now and he enjoyed being back to a hundred percent. It truly was amazing how half-breeds could heal so fast.

It truly was a sight to see, Vergil with his hair down only to look like his twin. Vergil had always worn his hair in a different way, but for now he liked how it felt with it down. The wind blew and he looked on as the town he was in began to awaken. He did sense something in the town and it felt familiar to him.

He had a thought as to what it was, but he dismissed that thought. Dawn had passed, as the light of day was finally there to stay till the twilight of the night. Inside Irene rolled around a little bit and opened her eyes to see the sun. It took her a while to realize where she was sleeping as well. 'Oh no I must have been sleep walking.' She thought to herself.

A small blush had passed by her face in the process after fully realizing whose bed it was. Vergil had walked back in and looked at her. She in turn stumbled out of the bed mumbling a few words of apologies and ran past him to her room. Vergil only looked in the direction she headed and shrugged. 'No matter what I still won't understand children…I should probably rephrase that.' Vergil thought.

After all he had to think about Dante at some times. There was a good reason as to why they never met again until a year after he had raised the Temen-Ni-Gru. At first he asked his brother a few things if he would like to join him in his quest. That led to Dante stomping out of the room like a child after a long debate.

He smiled slightly though thinking about the last person he could say he had a relation to. Vergil lay back down on the bed looking at the ceiling in thought. "That's right I still have to ask about their relation to father." Vergil said to himself. "That's because he saved the village that was here before we slightly expanded into this town." Said a voice coming from the door.

Vergil looked at the door to see Irene standing there. "The Legendary Dark Knight is well known here still, for he left something behind for us as a parting gift. It was a Devil Arm that he had with him. He said that by leaving it here his presence left on the weapon would ward off the demons. The fear demons showed in those years hearing the name of Sparda was indeed strong." Irene said smiling a little bit.

"It was one of many swords he left behind. I believe he called it Alastor, a sword of lightning." Irene said. "But that sword has long since been gone yet the aura of the demon that carried it stayed behind to ward off the demons. As you've seen that ward has been slipping as we have been attacked by a lot of them yesterday night." Irene said taking a deep breath.

"So that's what that small bit of power is that I have been feeling." Vergil said and sat up in bed. He was interested in this town for many reasons. The fact that these humans believed in his father is one thing, but to know of Mundus being somewhere near was another. After all he had a name to make for himself and he would do it even if it meant dying.

He knew that he couldn't compare to his father yet and that was mere fact as he was now. He remembered the words he told his brother though. Without strength you cannot protect anything. He began to question again why he wanted that power. What was there for him to protect. As far as he knew there was nothing.

"Umm if you would like I could show you around the town." Irene said in a somewhat shy tone. 'Kid's these days.' Vergil thought and stood up grabbing his long coat. "Alright than let's go." He said heading outside. Irene nodded and smiled; it was nice to have some more friends.

Meanwhile back in a metropolitan area of the world we see our favorite devil hunter sitting at his desk with a box of pizza on his desk. He hadn't changed one bit except for the fact that he didn't know how his brother was doing anymore. Actually that hadn't changed at all either.

The phone rang and he rose who foot up slamming it on to the desk the receiver flying into the air. Dante caught the receiver and put it up to his ear. "Devil May Cry." He said and waited for a few seconds. "Listen if you think this is a wrong number than hang up." Dante said somewhat impatient.

Not much has changed; Agni and Rudra didn't help matters for that. "Vergil…" the voice started and Dante's eyes widened. "He is back in this world." The voice said again. "You're kidding right Enzo." Dante said. "No I'm not their have been a few witness' around Europe saying they saw a demon fight other demons. This is a rumor, but I saw him at a small town in a German country side." Enzo said.

"How…why…?" Dante questioned bewildered by the news. "I don't know, but it was definitely him. At first I thought it was you, than I had to remember you only take jobs around where you live." Enzo started. "Wait what are you doing in Germany?" Dante had to ask. "Relatives?" Enzo answered in a way that pissed Dante off. "Anyways I'm coming down." Dante said.

At that moment he heard a motorcycle pull up. "Listen I gotta go." Dante said hanging up the phone while Enzo was trying to get a sentence out. Dante headed out of the shop and saw a familiar face. "How's the devil hunting business going?" A voice asked. "Same as usual Lady." He said with a smirk.

A/n: short yes, haven't updated in a very long time yes. Reason behind that is school, and I just started college. It's really hard to find free time for this and the other stories I wish to finish. Well I hope for now this will do until the next time I can post a chapter up please read and review


	3. Darkness

A/n: I have some time, so I took the day to think and write a chapter for this story. Amidst listening to Malice Mizer and Közi while writing this chapter, it might have been influenced by it or not.

Chapter 3

Darkness

The sky as Vergil had seen was filled with stars. The whole day he had been out exploring the area he was in. After seeing a few signs he had figured out what country he had awoken in. "To think that I was in Germany." Vergil said to himself. He looked down at the sleeping child that was using his lap as a pillow. "I wonder if I was ever like this when I was younger." He said to no one in particular.

The star lit sky was something he hadn't seen in a long time and he was taking the time to enjoy it. Even this tragic prince wanted the peaceful time he had to continue. But he knew that sooner or later he would have to fight. During the day he had gone into a city and bought some new clothes, and he could have sworn he saw Enzo in town.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and figured that if it were Enzo he would meet Dante sooner or later as well. This of course was something he wanted to avoid at all cost no matter what. He soon lifted Irene up into his arms to carry her home. The night was uneventful and he was somewhat grateful for it. Grateful for the fact that demons wouldn't show up because fighting with a child in his arms would be hard.

Though the other half of the argument is that he still wanted some exercise and using demons was a good form of exercise. Somewhere deep down he was starting to feel something and to him it was an odd feeling. He didn't quite understand it yet. He had been feeling it ever since he came to the little village.

Whatever it was he couldn't place it into a category. He would figure it out later in the mean time he didn't want Irene to catch a cold outside. After all Germany was quite cold in the fall.

As the night was passing Vergil kept watch over the village. He could stay up as long as needed without sleep. This was something he did in his pursuit of his father's power. He had slept only a handful of times per year while he looked for a way to find his father's sword and power in the demon world.

'That's the last time I'm tricked by such a pitiful human.' Vergil thought while scanning the village. 'Father's legacy is in his hands, but it is something I do not wish to go and get if it means seeing him. Father as a demon attained his legacy through his own strength, and after much thought I wish to create my own legend using my own strength.' Vergil thought to himself. It was indeed something he didn't grasp at the time as he was searching for his way to the demon world.

Vergil quietly turned hopping off of the building he was on. He landed silently and started walking around the village. He was thinking about that one night when it had all happened. The time the tower rose to the time of his defeat. Arkham's betrayal was also there in his mind still. The only thing he couldn't grasp was coming back to the human world that he had left his brother to protect.

He was on the outskirts of the small village as he looked up at the sky again. 'To think I was able to see sunlight again. I thought the dawn would forever be taken from me.' He thought to himself. Though the night was peaceful he sensed something. 'A demon.' He thought to himself and started walking out of the village the demons slowly trailing behind.

After walking a safe distance from the village Vergil stopped and the demons jumped to attack him. Vergil started by dodging every attack thrown at him. Compared to the hell demons that consisted of the seven deadly sins these demons were a little more vicious. 'Why would frosts be here when there is no snow around?' Vergil thought while dodging some more attacks.

Vergil started to fight now blocking the attacks with the sheath of the sword while teleporting around. To him they may have been demons of a higher rank, but at the same time they were weaklings. He had unleashed his destructive judgment cut combo from this offensive stance. At the end he had sheathed his sword and started walking away hearing the pieces crumbling to the ground.

He had a feeling there was some sort of meaning to the demons coming, but as to what he hadn't a clue. Vergil content with a little exercise so to speak walked back into the village as the sun was starting to rise on the horizon. Vergil looked around the peaceful town he started to call a temporary home. 'Home…we did have one at one point in time didn't we Dante.' Vergil thought thinking more about the past.

The little village started to wake up as the villagers started to do their daily chores to get through the entire day. Vergil in turn helped Irene with hers though she was still sleeping. Doing these little things calmed him down in a sense. Human labor as he would of course think of it was an annoyance.

But it was his way to repay the little girl that had saved him. To him humans were still quite the nuisances with their pesky emotions. The villagers passed by sometimes and looked at the half demon. They were amazed to say the least that the son of Sparda was in their village.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Germany a somewhat demonic voice could be heard from within an abandoned castle on the countryside. "The human world…it has been quite awhile thanks to that accursed Sparda." Said the demon to his minions present. "It is time for us to continue forth with what we started those two millennia ago. We will bring forth Mundus in this world." The demon declared to his minions who in turned cheered to the best of their abilities.

"But something has been bothering me for quite some time now. A familiar scent of that traitor lurks very close by. He is dead if memory serves me right." He said pacing in front of the lower demons. He than had a thought and it crossed his mind. "His son…" he said with an afterthought and a smirk formed on his lips. He started laughing uncontrollably as he saw this as an opportunity. The demon closest to him met with an unfortunate end as his plan started to form. The excitement had gotten to him as he killed some more of his minions.

"Since it had been said the oldest one was being corrupted by Mundus it must be the other one." He said to no one in particular. "For our king, I the great demon Augustus will bring the head of that traitors remaining son to our master." Augustus said as he continued his laughter.

Though it was subtle Vergil felt something chilling within the wind. The presence was all too familiar, the aura that a greater demons vassal would give off. 'If Mundus is really trying to come to this world he would need to sacrifice a great deal of people to open a portal big enough for him.' Vergil thought as he headed towards Irene's house. 'So if he isn't here does that mean he has others carrying out his plans while he waits to arrive?' Vergil thoughts continued to run.

Vergil after finishing with his thoughts found himself in Irene's kitchen. He had started cooking breakfast. While Irene continued to sleep in bed Vergil was almost done making breakfast. Irene in her sleep was muttering something. Something close to, from what he could hear was, "I can't eat anymore." At this Vergil wondered what she was dreaming about.

Irene started waking up to the smell of the food. She hadn't smelt a home cooked breakfast in a very long time in her own home. The neighbors used to bring food to her in the mornings. They were going to today as well, but saw that Vergil was cooking something already. It may not have seemed like it, but Vergil was quite the accomplished chef.

After the attack on his family learning to cook was something he needed to know if he wanted to eat in the world. His demonic powers hadn't awakened yet during that time so food was still essential. He heard light footsteps and than a yawn from the young girl that had invited Vergil to stay in her home. Vergil had started plating the food as Irene headed to the bathroom to wash up.

When Irene came back out Vergil had just put the food on the table. Since Vergil had lived in the United States for so long he had cooked her an American style breakfast. Irene looked at the food and was amazed. It looked honestly delicious and very appealing to the eyes. Vergil sat down in front of her and that's when she noticed he didn't make anything for himself.

"Aren't you going to eat as well?" Irene asked. "For someone like me eating is something I do once a month at best." Vergil said to answer her question. Irene frowned a little bit at the reply. Vergil dismissed the frown as something pointless. Irene took a bite of some sausage and blinked a few times before looking at Vergil. "This is really good." Irene said and continued to eat. Vergil would have smiled at the compliment she had given him, but he reframed himself.

He did pride himself on his swordsmanship, cooking, and his intelligence. Irene was eating happily with someone watching over her. In turn that odd feeling had returned to Vergil. It was something that was beginning to annoy him. The morning had passed as the continued forth. Irene had gone out to collect herbs for the pharmacy while Vergil kept watch over the village.

It was a normal day in this sense. Vergil had been wandering around contemplating the aura he had felt earlier. 'If a vassal is close by than that means he will strike. I'm sure he's caught my scent by now.' Vergil thought to himself. If the village was to be attacked he would be ready to defend it, but at the same time he was thinking of alternative battle plans.

'Maybe I should just go to them.' Vergil thought while smirking. 'After all that seems more fitting to a son of Sparda.' Vergil thought. He stopped by the Pharmacy and left a note for Irene. "Are you sure you don't want to tell her yourself?" Dralner asked. "I have my reasons. I suggest you guys be ready in case demons come tonight since I won't be here tonight." Vergil said as he started walking out of the pharmacy.

The night was starting to fall as the day was coming to a close. However in the states the sun was just starting to rise. Dante sighed a bit as Lady awaked him from his sleep. "What do you want now? If it's about your money I haven't had a job in a while." Dante said. Lady sighed a little bit. "You know why I woke you up." Lady said a little irritated by the slacker.

"I really don't want to go searching for him. Knowing him and how the both of us are…we don't want to see each other right now. And knowing him if he really wanted to meet me he'd be coming for this." He said pointing at the amulet around his neck. "But isn't this something you've been waiting for? That light hope of him being fine." Lady said.

Dante opened his eyes really considering the thought of going to Germany to find his only living relative. Dante got up and went over to his coat rack to grab his jacket. "I'll be back…I feel like a strawberry sundae." He said heading out the door. Lady shook her head watching the half demon leave. To be honest she did feel a little something for him. Lady thought back to that time all of them were in the Temi Ni Gru. The image of Dante crying was something that would never leave her mind. In that span of time she had a different opinion about demons and humans and the lesson she learned would stay with her.

Dante stopped by his favorite place to get a strawberry sundae. While at the restaurant he started to remember the past. That night continued to replay in his mind while he ate. 'Is this destinies way of giving me a second chance to save him and to end his pursuit of power?' Dante thought. A part of him wanted to go and search for Vergil, but the other part was ridden with guilt so much that he couldn't go. It wasn't like Dante at all. He laughed a little to himself. 'This isn't like me at all. If he is back than I'll go confirm it for myself. Even though there's no invitation this time.' Dante thought while getting up.

He started walking out of the restaurant and smiled seeing Lady there. "Let go and crash his party for not inviting us." Dante said with a smile on his face. 'Now there's the Dante I know.' Lady thought to herself relieved to see her friend's cockiness return in full.

Vergil looked at the castle in front of him as the night air slightly blew. "So this is where that aura has led me." Vergil said to himself. "Well well well if it isn't that traitors brat." A voice said from the top of the castle. "You must be Dante seeing as how the other is still in the demon world." The voice continued. "Ah how rude of me I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Augustus." Augustus said introducing himself. Vergil was slightly pissed at the fact that he was just confused for his arrogant little brother.

"Once I bring your head to Mundus I'll be promoted." Augustus said pulling out a fairly big bastard sword from behind his back. "Well then if you want it so bad come and get it." Vergil said and was getting ready to charge. "I will show you the true power of Sparda." Vergil said as Augustus jumped from the top of the castle to land on the ground gracefully. He was in a regular humans form for the time being as Vergil was getting ready.

"Let the never ending darkness of this world be the final thing you see, and let it reign within your future to come" Augustus said and charged at Vergil.

A/N: It has been a fairly long time looking back at when I last updated. To those that have waited sorry for the long wait. Heck you've probably forgotten about this story already. Since I have the time lately I'm going to try and continue forth with this story to celebrate the coming of Devil May Cry 4 when it comes out in February please read and review. as a last note I hope that was a good cliffhanger.


	4. Light

To those that reviewed I thank you and now on to this next chapter as I listen to the DMC4 Special Soundtrack.

Chapter 4

Light

Vergil charged forward as well as both swordsmen's swords clashed against one another. They were locked together staring each other down. Augustus was happy to face someone worthy in such a long time. Vergil was just as happy because someone decent with a sword had come. The two jumped back away from each other charging at each other again. Augustus came down with a strong vertical cut as Vergil brought the sheath of his sword up.

He blocked the massive bastard sword the demon was wielding. Vergil drew his blade only nicking Augustus in the process. Augustus looked at the wound and smirked. "Not bad." Augustus said getting into close proximity of Vergil's sword. Vergil swung his sword in five directions in an instant, which Augustus blocked. He was taken off by surprise at the attack. Augustus was starting to snarl a little bit. "Guess I can't do anything in this humans skin." Augustus said shedding his human appearance to that of a demon.

He still had a very humanoid body, but the scales and tail said otherwise. Augustus smirked and vanished from Vergil's line of sight. 'What!' Vergil thought as he felt a sword enter through his back and out of his stomach. Augustus was right behind Vergil wrapping an arm around his neck so that the half demon couldn't escape. Vergil flipped the Yamato and stabbed it through his stomach catching Augustus off guard. The katana had entered through the rib cage just missing the heart of Augustus.

Augustus pulled his sword out spinning away from Vergil while coughing up some blood, Vergil not one to kneel before anyone stumbled forward stabbing his sword into the ground coughing up some blood as well. Vergil looked over his shoulder and saw the demon coming for him again. Vergil disappeared before Augustus teleporting to his side. Vergil started with his regular combo of hitting twice with the sheath while slashing upwards.

Augustus not prepared for it was hit twice while he blocked the sword swing only to be knocked into the air, Vergil teleported up to Augustus to get a few slashes off only to be knocked to the ground with a kick from Augustus. Vergil landed on his feet skidding back a little as Augustus came down spinning with his sword to create a buzz saw attack. Vergil summoned a few of his summoned swords launching them into the air at Augustus.

The demon was thrown off balance with the swords hitting him and fell from the air landing on the ground. Vergil teleported a few feet back while getting into a battoujutsu stance. He flung the sword out three times in an instant creating his judgment cut attack. Augustus dodged the attack and teleported next to Vergil grasping a hold of his neck. Augustus threw Vergil with a baseball pitch. Vergil flipped in the air stabbing his sword into the ground while landing on his feet skidding back a few feet.

"You're not bad at all son of Sparda." Augustus said smiling on the verge of laughing. "The same could be said to you. Than again I guess it's time for me to fight seriously now." Vergil said standing upright. Augustus was slightly taken aback by the half demon. 'He must be bluffing as he is now we've been fighting evenly while I have turned into my true form.' Augustus thought

Vergil smirked a little as he teleported while at the same time using his devil trigger. Augustus not expecting it blocked at the last moment only to be blown back a few meters from the force of the attack. As he landed on the ground he was skidding on his back. After sitting up what he saw was the image of Sparda within the son. 'Power…I need more power.' Vergil thought to himself feeling the demon blood rushing through his veins.

That aspect hadn't changed yet within Vergil. "I'll tell you now you were sorely mistaken to think that I was my little brother." Vergil said while getting ready to unleash his unlimited judgment cut attack. He vanished within an instance and all Augustus could do was dodge the attacks to the best of his abilities. 'This gap shouldn't exist! For a mere half breed like this to be overpowering me a vassal of Mundus.' Augustus thought.

Vergil caught Augustus in one of the judgment cuts. Augustus jumped back in time to reduce the damage. Vergil's devil trigger was slowly beginning to fade and so did his barrage. Vergil turned back into his human form while sheathing his sword. Augustus saw this as an opportunity and attacked. He swung his sword only to be parried by Vergil's right arm. It was the same thing he did to Dante when he attacked with his sword.

Irene had just arrived back at the pharmacy bringing with her a lot of herbs. "Ah there you are Irene." Dralner greeted her. "Hello Dralner" Irene answered with a smile. She handed him the herbs while taking a seat. She was tired from walking around all day and bending down all day. Dralner handed her a cup of water, which she greatly accepted. "It's getting late you should go home now." Dralner said while handing her a note.

It was the message Vergil left for her. After reading it her eyes widened slightly. "Where is he?" Irene asked. To that he shook his head. "I don't know myself, but there's definitely a reason he had to go. He said he would be back so I wouldn't worry too much." Dralner said to calm the young girl down. "The best thing you can do is believe in him and wait for him to return." Dralner said and Irene nodded with a slightly downtrodden expression.

Augustus was breathing heavily from the little injuries he had been receiving while Vergil was still as calm as ever. He wasn't even breathing hard. "You're supposed to be in the demon world…how did you come back to this realm?" Augustus asked. "It's a good question, not that I know why I'm here either." Vergil answered. The fight continued after that sentence.

Augustus had heard rumors of the eldest twin. It was known his swordsmanship was one that could barely be matched by others. The only one that had matched him was his little brother. If his skill with the sword was like this than he was glad to not have met Dante. Vergil started to quietly walk around the demon as if stalking his prey. Augustus was the first to attack.

Vergil blocked the attack with the sheath again. Augustus caught in the deadlock parried the sheath and sword to the side forcing it out of Vergil's hand. Augustus came back around to slash the demon only to be met with a fist square to the jaw. The punch sent Augustus down to the ground with such force that it cracked the ground.

Vergil started to hop a little bit getting into a rhythm. Augustus stood up getting ready to attack again. He noticed Vergil getting into a more hand-to-hand stance and charged forward. Augustus swung his sword down only to have been dodged. Vergil used the sword as something to jump off of kicking Augustus in the back of the head.

Augustus stumbled forward a little bit trying to get a proper footing again. He was reaching his limits at this rate. Vergil teleported towards Augustus and kicked him into the air, Vergil than teleported into the air spinning while coming down with an axe kick. This sent Augustus crashing down to the ground. Since he wasn't wearing the Beowulf gauntlet and greaves he couldn't slice the demon in half.

Vergil landed softly and started walking over to his sword. He picked it up off the ground and Augustus tried a sneak attack. Vergil summoned his phantom swords catching Augustus off guard again. Vergil grabbed one of the phantom blades and stabbed it into Augustus' shoulder pinning him against the wall of the castle. He grabbed the other swords as well proceeding with the other joints.

Augustus was helpless in front of the Vergil now. "This is the true power of Sparda." Vergil said raising the Yamato into the air stabbing it through the top of the demons head and through the body. Augustus convulsed a little bit as he died. The body was still twitching as Vergil looked at the demon. The summoned swords he had used shattered scattering the limbs of Augustus all around him.

Vergil looked at the scattered limbs and blood than he looked at the sky. He was reliving that night his mother had died. That night that he couldn't protect anyone. It was a bitter memory and a harsh reality. 'My bloody journey will not come to an end until I can surpass him.' Vergil thought as he turned away from the mess in front of him. He started walking back to the village.

Vergil's wounds had healed when he triggered into his demon form so he wasn't worried about the injuries he received in the fight. For the most part he had won the battle, but the war was still coming. 'For a vassal he was weak, not only that his true form was weak.' Vergil thought as he continued on to the village.

Irene had been waiting for Vergil to come back and was sitting in the dining room. She heard the door open and she hurried over to the door. It was Vergil and she was happy to see him. Though the odor of blood was strong on him. "Ver-" Irene was cut off as Vergil collapsed on the floor. He was a lot more exhausted than he thought he was. After all he had just recovered and going into his devil trigger while pushing everything to the limit was a bit much.

Irene rushed to his side and knelt down beside him. Vergil looked up a little seeing the girl. 'Though I couldn't protect you I will try and protect her.' Vergil thought to himself. "I'll be fine." He said slowly standing up heading to the room Irene had given him. Irene looked at his back as he was walking. She was just relieved to see him come back.

Dante sighed while waiting for his flight to arrive. 'Man this is boring what can a guy do to get a little excitement around here.' Dante thought while looking around. 'Though the eye candy isn't so bad.' Dante thought while smirking a little bit. Lady sighed a bit as well considering that waiting for a flight took a while. Dante stood up from his seat deciding to grab something to eat.

"Hey where are you going?" Lady asked. "To grab some pizza." Was Dante's response. "Again with the pizza…" Lady said while staring at his back.

A/n: I know it was short but I hope you guys liked it. As far as the songs I've been listening go Shall Never Surrender, Out of Darkness, and The Time Has Come are really good. Well read and review


End file.
